Jibanyan's Untold Tale (NSFW)
by Icy of the Kirby
Summary: you all know the story of Jibanyan and Amy but do you know the untold story the on they never wanted you to hear ;) (because of this Fan fic i now ship Jibanyan X Amy legitimately)


Jibanyan's Untold Tale (NSFW)

It was a peaceful day in Nate's home no one was around tho because everyone was out doing something but there was a certain cat Yo-kai who decided to stay home...that cat is Jibanyan one of Nate's many Yo-kai friends but since Nate was out and about with his butler Whisper the cat Yo-kai grew rather bored "Ugh it's so boring around here there's nyothing to do" Jibanyan exclaimed tossing his arms up in frustration.

The cat Yo-kai reached into his belt and pulled out a picture of his owner Amy "I wish I could see Amy again" Jibanyan cried out, ever since his little incident long ago with the truck Jibanyan has missed Amy ever since "I wonder if she misses me?" the Yo-kai questioned himself "Theres gotta be some way I can go see her again" Jibanyan continued as he began digging through Nate's closet "What are you doing?" Robonyan asked him.

"I wanna go and see Amy again" Jibanyan answered as he continued to rummage through Nate's closet "well why not just ask me to help you?" Robonyan said to him "Wait? You can help me?" Jibanyan "Of course after all i'm you from the future" the robot cat responded.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go see Amy!" Jibanyan was so excited to see Amy he wanted to see her again after being away from her for so long.

Eventually when him and Robonyan arrived into the future they noticed they had warped in front of house, "Where are we?" Jibanyan asked Robonyan "We are in front of Amy's house this is her house in the future" Robonyan replied "Why didn't you warp us inside?" the yo-kai asked him,"It takes a lot of power to transport this far into the future my sensor can't precisely land in a designated area" the robo cat replied.

"Now go find Amy and do your thing" he continued "wait you're not coming with me?" Jibanyan asked him "No this is your mission Jibanyan I'll just stay here to charge for when we go back to the present" Robonyan answered as he went into charging mode "Right i'm coming Amy!" Jibanyan shouted with glee as he ran into her home.

"Whoa this place is huge a lot different from the home I remember" Jibanyan asked himself as he continued walking around in search for Amy, as Jibanyan searched he heard the sound of running water "That must be Amy!" the red cat said as he rushed around the house following the sound of the running water Jibanyan ran into the door where he the sound was coming from, "Amy? Is that you in there?" Jibanyan yelled as he knocked on the door suddenly the door opened up and the red cat yo-kai let himself in upon his investigation he saw a shadowy figure in the shower stall.

Being the curious cat he was he grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it aside and to his surprise Jibanyan saw his owner naked in shower ¨Amy!" yelled Jibanyan Amy looked down at Jibanyan in shock ¨Whoa! What the fuck?¨ Amy yelled covering her body with the shower curtain "Amy it´s me Jib- I mean Rudy" Jibanyan told her,¨Rudy? Your a Yokai now?" his owner asked the red cat "Yes i... Wait you can see me?" The feline asked her, ¨of course I can, I can see all kinds of Yo-kai¨ Amy told him ¨Amy I missed you I came all the into the future just to see you again¨ Jibanyan said as tears started to form in his eyes ¨you came all the way into the future just to see me? Rudy that´s adorable¨Amy told him as she picked him up and wipe the tears from his eyes.

¨Amy you're all grown up now¨ Jibanyan quietly told her ¨yep this is the future me¨ his owner replied as she turned off the water of from the shower head ¨You like what you see Rudy?¨ Amy went on as she showed her fully exposed nude body to Jibanyan, "It looks beautiful" Jibanyan said to her but just before Jibanyan could say anything else Amy pulled off his belt revealing his cat dick "Oh Rudy it's amazing" Amy said as she began to suck on the tip Jibanyan was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say the sensation of Amy sucking him left him speechless "A-Amy" Jibanyan softly moaned Amy silenced him and sucked Jibanyan's kitty dick even more she went deeper each time will Jibanyan moaning louder each time.

"A-A-Amy" the red cat yo-kai moaned as his owner began to deepthroat his dick, "A-Amy I-I Feel something coming" Jiba yelled out in distress "Give it all to me Rudy" Amy said Jibanyan did as he was told and released his fluids in her mouth the girl was able to swallow it all she pulled her mouth off his dick and got up "I see you've been thinking about me all night Rudy" she teased him "Come let's test how well you do in the bed" she continued as she walked back into her room naked Jibanyan followed right behind her.

As they reached Amy's room Amy sat down on the bed "So where do you want your little friend in next?" she asked the cat yo-kai Jibanyan didn't have a response as he was too shy to say anything he didn't know what to do "I uh guess your Pussy?" he shyly said "No save that for last" Amy smirked at him as she turned around and showed her ass to Jibanyan.

"Well go on put it in before I put it in for you" his owner shouted to him "Ok, ok just please don't yell" Jibanyan replied to her sticking his cat dick inside her ass Amy let out a moan a really cute moan for someone her age "Rudy? Don't stop now we are just getting started" Amy said to him as she began to slowly move back and fourth on Jibanyans dick.

The lovely sensation was coming back to Jibanyan again he felt like he was in heaven "R-Rudy it f-feels s-so good" Amy moaned to him as she went faster and harder on his dick Jibanyan could not handle such high impact sexual violence, "A-Amy" he moaned to her as he knew he was going to cum again "Your cumming now? Rudy you naughty kitty" she teased him and gave it her all fucking him intensely Jibanyan tried to hold back his cum but he couldn't "Amy! I'm gonna bust a nyut!" yelled Jibanyan as he shot out an uncontrollable load of cum into Amy's ass Amy moaned as it poured out into her "Rudy you're a good cat" she said as she petted him on the head "Now I saved the best for last" Amy went on as she spread her legs open showing off her full grown pussy to her cat lover "Cum as much as you want inside it" she said playfully "I'll do whatever makes you happy Amy" Jibanyan told her as he slide his cat dick into Amys pussy.

"Rudy your kitty dick feels amazing in my pussy" Amy moaned as Jibanyan entered her more and more "AH! Right there go faster Rudy!" she persuade the cat yokai as such Jibanyan did as he was told he was sure to save up his cum this time as he wanted Amy to experience the best orgasm before Jibanyan goes back to his present time "A-Amy I Love you" Jibanyan said as he continued to fuck her as fast as he could, "I Love you too Rudy" Amy replied as the cat dick was pumping in and out of her the sensation made her feel amazing she never had a dick enter her in a while especially a cat dick.

Jibanyan promised that he would save up his cum for Amy but he couldn't hold this much in he was about to bust the biggest load and he knew Amy would want it this way Jibanyan was feeling so aroused that he couldn't tell Amy he was about to cum the insides of her pussy rubbing against his cat dick made the cat yo-kai aroused beyond belief he couldn't hold in all the fluids he was building and without warning he unleashed his huge amount of cum inside Amy.

Once again there was so much of it that there where puddles of cum on the bed and floor, Jibanyan and his owner lay on the bed panting over the rough sex they just had neither of them said anything for a while until Jibanyan got up ,"Well i should return back to my own time Nyow" he said to Amy as he put his belt thing back on "Oh okay Rudy if you ever need some more loving feel free to come back again" Amy said to him seductively as she kissed him good bye.

"Bye Amy" The red cat yo-kai said as he was walking out of Amy's room he ran back to robonyan who was still where he was when they arrived "Ready to go back to the present?" Robonyan asked him "Yes take me back Robonyan" Jibanyan demanded as he grabbed onto him Robonyan opened a portal to the present and he flew at light speed through it.

They arrived safely in the present, "huh weird it seems like no times passed" Jibanyan said as he wandered around Nate's room "Time Travel can some times alter the present to make no time pass it's a complicated process to explain" Robonyan answered him "Oh well i guess i have to wait for Nyate to come home" Jibanyan said as he jumped on Nate's bed, "Wait, Jibanyan i must ask what did you and amy do in there you were gone for an awfully long time" Robonyan asked "Oh that's a secret I can't tell" Jibanyan said as he winked at Robonyan and went to sleep on Nate's bed dreaming of more sexual situations with Amy.

The End


End file.
